


Do you Kupo or do you Kweh?

by Kintara5



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Galdio, Mentions of Prompto, Mentions of Regis, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: When you want to surprise someone special you want to go as planned. What happens when that someone special wants to surprise you too?





	1. The Moogle Chocob Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how close I was to orphaning this work. For months I've wanted to write something but after certain incidents and one that involved an injury to my head, I knew I didn't write the same as I did before. It's even come to the point that I deleted all my previous works because I just knew how horrible my writing became. But this fandom, everything about it is so beautiful ... It's helped me with so much, especially through a lot of my recovering and helping me come to terms with what has happened in my life.  
> So for once I wanted to write again even if just one more time for the fandom that helped me through a dark time.  
> Please accept my gift to you all.

One year since that fateful day, Ignis is still able to clearly recall the smile that Noctis had graced them all with as he exited King Regis' private boat. The warmth he felt from that smile alone was nearly able to completely overshadow the guilt the advisor himself had felt after seeing the dark scowl on Noctis face after he learned he was heading overseas for a number of days, by himself.

If only he could have told Noctis before he left it was all for a greater cause.

That greater cause being they needed time to set up Noctis' surprise party which King Regis emphasized in numerous ways had to be enough to "leave my boy speechless."

What better way was there to ensure them privacy and space then by using the manor at Cape Caem and shipping Noctis off to visit the much raved about Moogle Chocobo Carnival in Altissia? From the get-go they certainly left Noctis speechless as he didn't even tell them good-bye as the boat slowly drifted away only leaving them all with the look that told them they had better explain themselves when he returned. Well, at least Gladio's roaring laughter at how shocked the Prince looked was enough to dissipate the dark clouds Ignis felt inside for tricking his prince.

The whole trip all in all was a group gift to Noctis for his birthday which was fast approaching, and of course Prompto argued it wouldn't be as fun for Noctis spending the carnival all by himself and had attempted to convince the others in buying an extra ticket for the blonde to accompany his best friend. The chamberlain reminded him that they had other matters to attend to as they still needed to tidy up the abandoned manor before even setting up the decorations and cooking up the many dishes needed for the feast.

Ignis knew it had to be perfect as the King himself personally asked them all to assist as he was finally able to take time away from his royal duties at the Citadel and be present for his son's birthday.

So when Noctis returned days later greeting them all with a smile was something he didn't expect; in addition, he didn't expect Noctis to gather all his friends in a hug and thanking them so wholeheartedly for the trip.

One year from that fateful day with Noctis' birthday coming fast around the corner, talks of sending the Prince off to the carnival spread like wildfire, however Ignis didn't expect there to be someone accompanying him.

Let alone that someone being the advisor himself.

"Hello? Earth to Iggy?"

So here he was now, sitting outside of the deck with Noctis sitting beside him every now and then looking away from his phone to check up on his Chamberlain.

"Still nothing, huh," sighed Noctis as he leaned back on his seat and went back to playing King's Knight on his mobile.

Ignis though, well Ignis just sat there as he had been since they first boarded on the boat.

If you asked him, he honestly had no idea what happened. In the beginning everything went as planned, he picked up Noctis from his apartment, drove him to pick up Prompto from his place and met up with Gladio before heading off to Cape Caem. See, completely as planned. Completely as-- Wait why was King Regis at the the manor again?

Ignis looked down into his hand to see that he was gripping a piece of paper labeled as 'Carnival Passport.' This is Noct's, right?

He felt the body behind him shift before feeling warmth being pressed against his side.

"Okay Iggy you're starting to creep me out, can you please say something? You've just been sitting there for the past hour looking like you've seen a ghost."

A ghost? Oh, if only it had been a ghost he saw.

The image of the King walking up to Ignis and slipping the ticket into his hand before gently gripping his shoulder while giving him a firm nod popped into his head. He said something, but for the life of him he could not recall it.

Before Ignis knew it he pressed his hand to his mouth as another image of the King entered his thoughts, this one from when the boat was beginning to depart and everyone was waving their good-byes to the two men. Noctis this time actually waving good-bye with a petrified Ignis staring at the King as Regis himself gave the startled brunette a teasing grin and a quick wink of the eye.

"Noct..." Ignis groaned as he leaned forward almost to the point that he could tuck his head between his knees.

Noctis placed his hand on Ignis and chuckled softly, "Come on Iggy, this is for my birthday, right? Bask in the moment with me."

"And how exactly should I be basking in the moment knowing full well the King himself has given me his blessing to pleasure his son overseas?"

"Well, when you say it like that, that does kind of ruin the mood," Noct muttered as he took his hand back and slipped the Carnival Passport from Ignis' grip looking over the ticket with warm eyes. "You know I had to punch in a lot of hours to get this ticket for you."

Hearing those words Ignis peeked up at Noctis from behind his hands, "What do you mean?"

"I kinda figured you guys were going to ship me off to the carnival again this year, my old man kept asking me details about it and you the others have been doing some shopping recently... So putting two and two together, I take it I guessed right."

"That doesn't answer my previous question, Noct."

Noctis only looked at Ignis before leaning down and kissing him gently on the head, "I wanted you to come with me too so I worked some extra hours to be able to pay for your ticket."

That there done it for Ignis, he felt his heart nearly stop at the previous actions of his Prince he could practically feel his face turn red.

"Really Specs? You're deciding to be bashful now?!" Noctis asked as he pulled away from his chamberlain beginning to feel shy himself.

Okay, maybe the Prince hadn't thought out fully how it appeared to outsiders, now that he thought about it, it must have given his old man a good laugh seeing Noctis working overtime to buy his lover a ticket for an overseas trip.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Specs, I kinda get what you mean now," Noct said as mentally kicked himself for displaying him as a love-stricken man.

Ignis dragged his palms over his face lifting his glasses with his fingers to make sure he didn't smash or smudge the lenses before resting them back down above his nose. He inhaled a deep breath before letting it out as a soft sigh. He crossed his arms over his chest and bend his leg over the other and smiled at Noct as he fanned himself with the ticket.

"I must say though, once you look past the fact that your father and our friends know what may transpire at the carnival, your gesture is most admirable."

Noct looked back at Ignis with wide-eyes as he cocked his head to the side as a silent gesture to continue.

Ignis looked to Noctis and continued with a gentle smile growing on his lips, "Last year when I saw you giving us all the death glare as the boat sailed off, I feared what you were going to do and say once you arrived back."

Closing his eyes, he was able to perfectly recall his princes smile that fateful day a year ago.

"Seeing your expression... I have to admit it was worth it."

"It had you written all over yet..." Noctis mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"The whole trip had you written all over it," Noctis said just a little louder for his adviser to hear, "The planning behind everything, I could only imagine you had initiated the whole thing."

"Well of course as your adviser--"

"My adviser or my boyfriend?" Noctis interrupted with a shy smile as he peeked at Ignis through his bangs.

Ignis had to take a moment and cleared his throat before leaning towards the prince and whispered into his ear, "As your boyfriend, love."

Noctis could feel the shiver go down his spine feeling the warm breath on his ear as well as the vibrato in Ignis voice ringing in his ear, "Dammit, Iggy..."

"It's the least I could do for you putting me in that state of shock back there."

"Oh shut it," Noctis groaned as he gently pushed Ignis away, "It wasn't the way that I imagined it, but we're here now aren't we?"

"Yes I suppose so." Ignis responded with a raised eyebrow not really sure where this conversation is going now."

"Than that only leaves one question left, right?" Noctis said as he drugged under his seat for something.

"And what is that, Noct?"

Pulling out a yellow hat with a spring attached at the top with a red gem at the end, Noctis placed the hat on his head before smiling wholeheartedly at his boyfriend, "Do you kupo or do you kweh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually more that I wanted to add, like how the carnival goes for our Iggy and Noct. But I'll probably wait and see if I can pick myself back up to write again.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you very much for reading!


	2. The Chocobo Races

“Noct!”

Noctis’ initial thought was maybe they were under attack. Though judging by the gentle rocking sensation his body was experiencing, he was able to remember what was occurring around him or more of what had been happening before he decided to take a nap.

Sitting up while stifling a yawn behind his palm, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ignis standing right beside him.

“You called?”

“Yes I called, three times to be exact,” answered Ignis as he pulled up Noctis’ boots to the side of the bed, “Hurry put them on, we’re almost arriving at the harbor.”

The raven-haired man continued to sit there slouched forward as his mind and body slowly caught up with one another. He could faintly hear Ignis talking to someone, maybe one of the dock workers? Eh, who knows?

Finally feeling awake enough, he threw his legs over the edge and stared down at his boots as though by staring at them for long enough they would magically put themselves on. Thinking at how childish the thought was, he laughed to himself before picking up the pair.

Once outside on the deck he saw Ignis grabbing their luggage’s before noticing Noctis, “Need any help with those, Specs?”

“If you are indeed offering you can go ahead and take those last bags over there.” Ignis pointed before hoisting the suitcases up into his arms.

“Right, gotcha, those bags.” Noctis said as he swayed himself to the side as though trying to pick up momentum to spring into action.

“Noct, need I remind you we are on a boat still? Can’t have you falling off into the ocean just cause you’re trying to be funny.” Noctis heard Ignis say from behind him.

Noctis threw his head back releasing out a sigh, “Huh, so much for a romantic getaway…”

Bending forward to grab the remaining luggage, Noctis threw them up over his shoulders and turned back to quickly catch up with his chamberlain, “Just gonna have to change that aren’t we now.”

Upon arriving at Altissia, Ignis was blown away by the decorations and attractions that lined the streets and skies of the capital of Accordo. Balloons in the shapes of Moogles and Chocobos floated high in the air, as mascots of the two love able creatures entertained a number of guests all around. It was funny to Noctis to see the way his boyfriend’s expression changed from what he was taking in. Honestly it made him very happy being the only who could see such a sight.

“I’m beginning to see why you fancied this place so much,” said an awe-struck Ignis as he slowly walked the stone path.

Noctis couldn’t help laugh as he nudged Ignis at the side, “Now are you seeing why I wanted to bring you here? This place just screams excitement.”

Nodding his head absentmindedly, Ignis could only agree with the prince as Noctis lead them to the Leville so they could drop off their luggage and change into "appropriate" attire.

Or so Ignis thought.

"By appropriate attire, I did not have in mind this." Ignis said as he stood in front of the mirror sporting a close to similar outfit of Noctis' yellow Choco-Mog Tee, though the only difference between the two was rather than the hat resembling the top of a Moogle's head, Ignis' resembled that of a Chocobo's.

Noctis came up behind Ignis and peeked over his shoulder to get a good look at his boyfriend in the mirror whistling his approval, "Wow, looking good there Specs!"

Ignis made eye contact with Noctis through the mirror and could only smirk back, "I should be saying the same to you, Noct."

Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks Noctis quickly averted his eyes away. The first thing his eyes caught was the top of the Chocobo hat, "You were smart to put your hair down seeing as your wouldn't want two be mistaken as having two chocobos on your head."

"First Prompto, now me I see." Ignis said as he slipped his glasses back on.

"You have to admit that Chocobo back at Wiz's looked a little like you, Gladio kept saying if we slipped on a pair of glasses you two could be twins," teased Noctis as he threw himself onto the king-sized bed.

"I'd rather be compared to a Chocobo's head than to their butt, thank you very much."

At that comment Noctis busted out into a fit of laughter recalling how embarrassed Prompto was when nearly everyone commented how his hairstyle resembled the behind of everyone's favorite yellow creature. It took them about an hour to get him out of his seat where he planted himself under the umbrella, which really didn't help his case as a group of baby chocobos nestled around him further throwing everyone down to the ground as their belly's began to ache from all the laughing.

Ignis himself had to admit that was funny, but tried his best to keep his laughter to a minimum.

"That should be everything now, ready to head out?"

"Am I ever!"

The first attraction Noctis took Ignis to was the Chocobo Races. The young prince had been itching to race the brunette since his devastating loss back at Wiz's ranch where when challenged to a one-on-one race between the two lovers, Ignis proved he wasn't one to let romances get in the way of "going easy."

"Not fair, I want a rematch!" Yelled Noctis as he arrived once again in second place at the seaside scamper course.

Ignis was a few paces ahead petting the underside of his Chocobo's face as he waited for Noctis to catch up.

"You hear me, Iggy? We're having another rematch!"

Ignis sighed and before he was able to say a single word was caught off by Noctis, "And don't go losing to me on purpose cause I promise you I won't shut up about it!"

To any bystander who may have been watching the two race could swear they also saw the two chocobos shaking their heads at the raven's outburst. One could even say they saw one rolling their eyes as though mentally saying 'just give it up.'

Ignis rounded up his Chocobo once more and help a finger up to Noctis, "Fine, we'll have a rematch, but only one more do you understand?"

"One is all I need to wipe that smirk off your face." Responded an overconfident Noctis accompanied by a cocky grin.

Hearing the challenge in Noctis' words and voice, Ignis could only raise an eyebrow as he himself felt a spark of resistance to his prince.

Needless to say, Ignis did not disappoint when displaying true sportsmanship when he personally dove into the water and helped Noctis swim back to the ledge after the prince and his stead missed the landing and dove straight into the water.

Any bystanders around would all agree if you listened close enough you could hear a Chocobo laughing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Ignis is the last of the three to race on solo? Guess who had the hardest time trying to beat the guy. :')


	3. Choco-Mog Medallions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that Episode Prompto gameplay everybody ...  
> My heart broke as I could hear him past the hosts talking. He was encouraging himself, while also taking selfies, God I love that boy  
> (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

"A-A-choo!"

"Here you go sir, please accept our deepest apologizes." Said a female worker as she dropped a raggedy blanket over Noctis' shoulders. He nodded his head in thanks as he huddled himself further into the blanket that smelled of Chocobos. He looked around searching for Ignis and had spotted him back at the counter speaking with another worker.

"No amounts of apologies can amount to how sorry he are for this mishap, sir."

"I feel we are the ones who owe you an apology." Confessed Ignis to the worker who had been repeatedly bowing since the two Lucians swam back to shore.

The man hastily shook his head while waving his hand before his face, "Nonsense sir, you owe us nothing, sir!"

Ignis was clearly able to tell the man was more startled and frightened than they were initially, probably his first day on the job? Better to not scare the poor man anymore than he already is.

Mustering up as much as his professionalism as he could while being dressed up in bright colorful colors, he raised his hand to silence the terrified worker which really didn't help his cause as it only drained all of the color from the said man's face.

"S-Sir...?"

The Royal advisor put on his best smile and began to speak, "Please, no more. Let us both agree that we we owe one another apologies, but let us both agree to accept the others apology. A deal, may I say?"

Slowly the gears began to turn in the workers head as a small smile began to form on his lips. He quickly reached for Ignis' hands and shook them profusely, "O-Of course, sir, of course!"

It took a bit of effort to pry his hands from the worker, almost a bit too much effort? By the time Ignis retrieved his hands his gloves felt near dry over his skin. Ignis looked down at his hands in astonishment mumbling, "My word..."

"Is everything alright, sir?" Asked the worker.

The brunette was quick to respond shaking his head while pushing his glasses back up, "No, nothing is amiss."

The worker smiled and said, "Very well, sir. Please enjoy your time at the carnival!"

Ignis smiled back politely excusing himself before heading back to his Prince.

Noctis had been intently watching the interaction between Ignis and the worker that he didn't realize that his boyfriend was making his way back. By the time he noticed Ignis was already a few paces away saying something along the lines of heading to the next attraction.

Narrowing his eyes, Noctis stared at the worker as he continued to watch Ignis leave.

"Oh boy, did Iggy do what I think he did?"

"Did I do what?"

"I think you've earned yourself an admirer?" Answered Noctis as he nudged his head in the direction Ignis had came back from.

"What on Eos are you talking about?" Said Ignis as he turned his head to the direction his boyfriend was looked at only to immediately bite his tongue when he made eye contact with the worker from before who upon seeing those green eyes again blushed and waved shyly at the advisor.

To be kind Ignis did wave back, but just to be kind. He quickly turned back and reached down to help Noctis to his feet, "Come let's go now."

Noctis playfully sulked, "Aw, but why? I think he really likes you."

"Shut up, Your Highness."

"'Your Highness?' Oh, not wanting to add labels now are we?" Noctis said teasingly, "Don't worry, I won't tell him we're dating, I'll introduce you two as 'Your Highness.'"

"Are you enjoying this?" Questioned an uncomfortable Ignis.

"Honestly, yeah, it's pretty hilarious," answered the prince, "Last time I saw you this worked up was when Gladio caught you licking the frosting from my cheek."

"Thank you for the reminder of that!"

"No problem!" said Noctis as he gave Ignis a thumbs up, "Still doesn't beat the time Iris caught you at the flower boutique buying me flowers."

"I was only buying those to be nice."

"That's not what the note said~"

In Ignis' defense it had been nearing their anniversary back then and he had wanted to send a special message along with the flowers to Noctis as a reminder of his love. It was sad and funny to say though in his part that he didn't recognize Iris standing behind the counter who had happened to be standing in for a friend.

From underneath the visor both didn't realize who the other was until she heard Ignis begin to talk. A part of her had wanted to look and see if it was indeed the man, but another part of her had been curious as to who the flowers were for.

Needless to say all her questions had been answered when she begun to write the note for the man and had referred to Noctis as his "forever."

When Noctis received the note and noticed the slurring of the word "forever" he could only imagine what her reaction was and what had happened.

He had to guess it was pretty funny as Gladio wouldn't stop slamming on the table as he fought back the tears from all his laughing.

"Hey, cheer up Specs, I think it was cute." Said Noctis with a nudge and wink all the whole leaning in closer to the warmth of the taller man.

"Maybe to you, but I assure it was more horrifying being the one experiencing it. Honestly, how is someone her age able to work in a boutique?"

"Well you know Iris practically stands in for anyone anywhere, she's like that one person who can pretty much do everything. Um, what do you call them...?"

"A jack of all trades?"

"Yeah, that! A jack of all trades, that's what she is!"

"Well, it certainly does explain why she once stood in for a Crownsguard at the main entrance."

"Oh geez, don't remind me. Over Clarus' crying and Cor practically having to drag the man out of the lobby, that whole day was a mess."

"I'm sure the King's Shield would disagree with that statement, as I recall he's made that candid shot of Iris as his wallpaper."

"Wait what?"

"All of the crying that Sir Clarus was doing was because and I quote, 'My beautiful girl, you'll bring great honor to the Amicitia name.'"

Noctis bit his check to prevent a fit of laughter from erupting past his lips, but couldn't help but let a soft chuckle out thinking back on everyone that was waiting for them back at Lucis.

"Everything alright, Noct?" Asked Ignis as he stopped to look back at the younger man.

Noctis could only smile at him and nod his head, "Yeah, everything's alright... Just wondering how everyone is doing so far back home."

In that moment the chamberlain heard his phone ringing indicting that a message had been received. Carefully without Noctis seeing the screen he read over the message and saw it had been sent from Gladio with a picture attached asking, **"Yo, Iggy! Is this enough eggs?"**

Examining the photo he counted five cartons of eggs that each held about eight eggs, well damn how big of a cake were they planning on making? Maybe he should have left them instructions...

Quickly he typed back a message back reading, **"Unless you all are planning on baking a cake in the size of a cactuar that's too much."**

However before he could tuck his phone back into his pocket he received another message from Gladio that only carried one word: **"Awesome!"**

What?!

"Where are we off to next, Specs?" questioned Noctis as he wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist clearly startling the man to the point that he near dropped his phone.

"N-Noct, be careful will you?"

Brushing his hair away from his eyes, Ignis could only hope that the others were handling everything well back at Cape Caem as he put his phone away allowing nature to run it's course with the fate of the cake.

Looking down at Noctis he could only see happiness and excitement eyes as his turquoise eyes met with a pair of sapphire. Immediately he felt his breath get caught in his throat as his heart skipped a beat, unconsciously he wrapped an arm around Noctis and pressed him closer to himself. Forget the others, they sealed their fate the moment they shipped Ignis away with Noctis, not that he was complaining though if the others' mistake was his gain he would gladly accept it.

Forgetting about the other attendants of the area, Ignis slowly leaned down to claim the princes' lips. Soft and gentle were the princes' lips, they felt perfect against his own. Noctis could only hum back in satisfaction as Ignis deepened the kiss for a just a mere second before pulling away.

"Shall we depart now, love?" Ignis asked as he softly brushed his thumb along Noctis' bottom lip.

Unable to form any words the younger man could only nod back.

Close together they began to walk away before Noctis stopped in his tracks and broke away from Ignis. Confused at his boyfriend's actions he could only watch as Noctis walked a few steps back, "Sorry, just give me a sec."

Briskly jogging back to the worker, Noctis extended his hands out to the man. One hand offering back the blanket back the other hand wiggling it's fingers as though awaiting for something.

The worker looked confused and could only stare back at Noctis as though awaiting further instructions.

"My boyfriend won the races, he hasn't received his medallions yet."

Immediately understanding what he meant the worker quickly pulled out a handful of Chocolate-Mog medallions, "S-Sorry about that sir, I-I totally forgot..."

Shaking his head Noctis responded, "No problem at all man."

Handing over the items the worker could only bow to him as he muttered quietly, "Have a wonderful time with your boyfriend, sir."

Noctis nodded his head back thanking the man before rejoining Ignis. Entwining their fingers together, the two men slowly fell back into the flow of the carnival.

True, Noctis was flattered that the worker had been left in awe by his boyfriend, but another part of him always felt hurt knowing that no matter where they went what there would be others who always develop an interest in lover. However, when those times occurred Noctis was always there to remind them all who Ignis belonged to.

"Are you alright, Noct?"

"Hm?" Noctis looked up at Ignis and saw the man looking down at him with a warm smile. And self doubt that Noctis had felt earlier immediately disappeared upon seeing the look in the mans eyes as he gazed lovingly at him. Grinning as his cheeks began to slowly burn, Noctis shook his head and leaned into Ignis' side.

"I'm alright... As long as I have you by my side, I'm alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Iris being like my friend who no matter what place, they worked there at one point even if for just a day as a stand-in. :^)


	4. Meanwhile...

"Hmm, I don't know, I still can't believe Iggy giving you permission to grab his recipe book."

Gladio who was sitting on the wooden bench outside the manor located at Cape Caem paused from flipping through the booklet that everyone knew carried the many recipes that Ignis had concocted over the years to give a look at his blonde friend who was snapping shots of the field before him.

"He didn't give me permission per say, but..."

Hearing those words Prompto immediately looked away from his camera lens to look at the Prince's shield with wide eyes, "Say what now?"

Gladio raised his hand to stop the boy from spiraling into a panic as he continued with his previous statement, "This is one of his old ones, he doesn't really use it no more."

"And that makes you think it's okay to just grab the book!?"

"You're worrying too much, Prompt. Like I said, the man doesn't use this anymore, it's chock full of recipes, he's probably forgotten all about this already." Said Gladio as he brushed off the younger man's concern as prompted to lean back against the bench stretching his arms out wide to each side, "'Sides, we just need to know the essentials of how to bake a cake. No harm there now is there?"

Prompto frowned not fully trusting Gladio's train of thought as he signed to himself and turned his attention back to his camera, "If you say so then. Still get why we couldn't just ask Monica for help, she was more than happy to offer."

"Cause she's only baked small pastries, this here-" emphasized Gladio as he waved the booklet in the air, "Carries the recipe for a cake from the same man who baked you a triple chocolate mousse cake in the shape the shape of a Chocobo for your birthday. With that recipe we can make virtually anything."

"But if I recall a Chocobo isn't the same same as a Cactuar."

"You just have to mold it differently," responded Gladio with all the confidence in the world.

Groaning Prompto sighed for the umpteenth time, "We're so gonna to screw up, I just know it."

"We should probably make sure we have everything though... Is the Regalia still here?"

Prompto had caught on to what Gladio was getting at and explained, "If it's ingredients you need, Iris and your old man dropped some off this morning before heading back to Insomnia."

"Great, mind snapping a shot and sending it to Ignis to see if it's enough?" Asked Gladio offering his phone to Prompto as he continued to flip through the booklet with his free hand.

"Sure thing, man."

Taking the phone Prompto walked inside and made his way to small kitchen. Opening the fridge he began to pull out all the cartons of eggs Iris and her father had purchased early morning. Humming a catchy tune to himself, he stacked the cartons three below and two above on the countertop before taking a step back to observe his work.

"Hmm, yeah, that should do it."

Pulling out Gladios' phone he took a quick snap and sent it to Ignis asking if the amount of eggs was approved.

Luckily he didn't need to wait long as Ignis replied back: **"Unless you all are planning on baking a cake in the size of a cactuar that's too much."**

Smiling to himself Prompto responded back with a quick reply. He rushed outside to tell Gladio the good news, "Yo Gladdy, Iggy said its perfect!"

Grinning at the blonde, Gladio gave a thumbs up to him before sharing his good news, "That's great cause I just found the page with the recipe."

Prompto feeling the infectious grin radiating off of his partner he grinned back, "We totally got this in the bag!"

The two clasped their hand together in a sign of achievement before rushing back inside to begin working on the cake they planned to make for their friend.

Though that was the initial plan.

"Okay, so you're telling me you guys tried making the cake AND you guys were following the instructions left in Ignis' book?" Asked a concerned Iris as she looked around the kitchen which clearly looked like it went through Hell and back.

Prompto whose haired once resembled as a Chocobo's butt was now covered all over frosting and standing up in all sorts of ways looked down at his feet as he shamefully nodded his head, "Y-Yeah, that's what we're saying..."

Gladio on the other hand whose face was practically white from all the flour that flew around the area added in, "We had everything under control but we lost control of the egg beater and before we knew it egg just started flying everywhere."

Iris slowly nodded her head as she tried to wrap her head around what they told her; however, as she felt something wet drop onto her shoulder she looked up and saw that a layer of bread was sticking to the roof that was slowly bit by bit falling back down. Pointing a finger upwards she looked at the two with an exasperated expression.

The two men looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders, "We have no idea how that got up there."

Iris sighed and massaged her fingers over her eyes, "Okay... Thankfully we still have two more days before Iggy comes back with Noct...We can clean this up, as simple as that."

"Uh, Iris?" Whispered Prompto.

"Yes, Prompto?"

"You should probably move--"

But it was too late as the rest of the cake peeled off of the roof and landed directly on Iris.

Gladio's jaw dropped as he let out of choked sound and Prompto covered his mouth as he let out a loud gasp. Iris on the other hand though...

"Dad! The boys made a mess in the kitchen!"

Gladio's eyes shot open as he heard his sister yelling. Quickly he lunged forward and covered Iris' mouth with his palm, "Uh-uh, you ain't telling dad about this!"

Iris bit Gladio's hand and quickly yelled back, "Watch me!"

Prompto who was watching the whole fiasco could only stand still in fear that if he moved Iris would remember he was there and enact her revenge on him.

"Look all we need to do is clean this up before dad walks in simple right?" Gladio said as he tried persuading his sister to keep quick and calm down.

"Easier said than done when this whole kitchen looks like Leviathan herself stormed through here!"

"U-Uh, guys...? Maybe we should... Ya' know, calm down?"

At one point, Clarus himself entered inside the house as he was able to hear the ruckus outside. Having seen his children and their friend hadn't noticed he had entered he cleared his throat before announcing his arrival.

"Just what is going on inside here!?" Questioned King's shield his voice immediately freezing the three.

"H-Hey there pops...?" Stuttered a terrified Gladio As he released his hold on Iris who rushed to her father's side.

Prompto could only cower behind the counter hoping that he would be forgotten.

"Gladio, care to explain what is going on?"

Gladio looked around the kitchen and gestured around, "Um, it's exactly as it looks?"

"They tried making the egg His Masjesty requested but totally went about it the wrong way!"

Clarus looked at Gladio with a raised brow, "If I recall correctly, wasn't it Scientia who was the most skilled in culinary?"

Gladio chuckled nervously all the while scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, but he's away with the prince."

"So you decided to step up to the challenge?"

Chuckling Gladio responded, "What can I say, I get it from my old man."

Clarus mimicking his daughters' previous actions rubbing his fingers over his eyes, "Maybe we should have had Scientia leave instructions for us before he set off."

"S-Sir!" Yelped Ignis as he shot up from behind the counter startling the King's shield practically forgetting the blonde was there.

Digging through his apron pocket he took out Ignis' booklet which managed to stay clean from the previous mishap, "We have this old recipe book Ignis wrote! T-There's a page in here about how to make cakes!"

Clarus rubbed his chin as he pondered, "You don't say... We should be able to make do with that."

"That'll be splendid," agreed a voice everyone knew all too well, "Where do we begin?"

Everyone turned to the doorway to see His Royal Majesty King Regis leaning his cane against the entryway to allow himself to roll his sleeves up.

"Regis, you can't mean--" started Clarus before being silently stopped by the gesture of Regis' hand.

"I admit I am not the most skilled when it comes to the world of culinary as I can guess the rest of you would agree too."

Everyone present in the room all looked at one another and could only nod their heads all in agreement about the King's statement.

"But I'm sure that if we all join our forces together, we can all amount to something?"

Clarus smiled and nodded his head, "Truly spoken like a king, Your Majesty."

Regis laughed and clapped his hands together, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Gladio nudged Prompto as he untied his apron and used it to wipe some flour off his face, "First thing on the list is to clean this mess."

Prompto laughed back rubbing his arms, "Yeah, tell me about it. I feel so sticky, I just want to take a bath."

"No baths until we get this whole place clean!" Said Iris as she grabbed some paper towels to wipe the bread off her clothes.

Prompto went off to help Iris as Gladio took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had one unread message from Ignis.

Unlocking his phone he read the text: **"Is everything alright over there?"**

Gladio looked up from his phone and looked around the room as everyone was working on something. Clarus bending down to grab the dustpan as Regis swept some of the breadcrumbs into a pile and just past the kitchen Iris had gotten majority of her clothes clean as she was starting to wipe at Prompto's face while he insisted that he was fine.

The prince's shield could only chuckle to himself as he looked back at his phone typing up a quick message to his friend.

**"Everything's a-okay. Hope you guys are having fun over there."**


End file.
